


The First Snowfall

by newbie



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 09:49:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13074330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newbie/pseuds/newbie
Summary: It had been twenty years since the oracle told Erik he would meet his soulmate when the first snow fell. Erik has a chance meeting  with a stranger and is surprised by the sa Charles is making home feel.





	The First Snowfall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bocje_ce_ustu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bocje_ce_ustu/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [bocje_ce_ustu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bocje_ce_ustu/pseuds/bocje_ce_ustu) in the [secret_mutant_madness_2017](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/secret_mutant_madness_2017) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> They told him he would meet his soulmate when the first snow of the season falls, but so many years have gone by that this time, he thinks as he sees the first flakes falling, he'd better just give up.

_It’s been twenty years since the oracle told me I would meet my soulmate when the first snow of the season falls. Twenty years of going out when the first snow falls hoping to meet my soulmate, twenty years of meeting different women and dating them only to have them dump me when they meet their true soulmate. Well, the forecast calls for snow tonight and for the twentieth time, I will go out and wait in hopes of meeting my soulmate. And when I don’t meet her it’s off to California._

Erik slammed his diary shut and looked around at the boxes that filled his small apartment. After selling most of his possessions all that he needed, or wanted was packed into 8 boxes. He had been alone so long and finally decided there was no point in fighting it any more. The oracle was wrong, he was meant to be alone, and since he was meant to be alone he might as well do it in a warm climate.

Erik looked out the window as a single snowflake drifted down landed on it. “Well,” he said to the empty room, “I guess I’ll give it one more go for old times sake.”

Erik walked down the hall, put on his scarf, coat, and hat, then with the flick of his wrist he opened the door and stepped outside, locking the door with another flick of the wrist. Erik walked down the six steps and turned around surveying the small apartment building that he’d called home for the last 19 years, he took a deep breath, inhaling the crisp winter air and walked down the street.

He wasn’t sure where he was going, Erik just wondered around his Brooklyn neighborhood taking it all in. He would miss it but he simply couldn’t stand the cold New York City winters anymore, and being a writer he could do his job anywhere so the way he saw it, why not move to California. Erik found himself in his favorite park and sat down on his favorite bench, the one he’d sit on with his laptop in the spring and summer and write for hours on end. While he enjoyed the colors of the flowers in spring he could still appreciate the beauty of the fresh snow that was beginning to blanket the ground.

“Mind if I have a seat?” A handsome stranger was standing above Erik, when he looked up into the stranger’s beautiful blue eyes Erik felt a flip in his stomach.

“Sure,” he said looking down quickly as he felt his face flush, maybe he was coming down with something.

“Listen, I don’t mean to pry but you seem a bit sad, I’m Charles by the way, Charles Xavier,” the handsome stranger said as he took a seat.

“Well, not that it’s any of your business but, I’m moving soon and taking a tour of the old stomping grounds has got me feeling a little down. I’m Erik.”

“Oh, yes I can see how that could leave your feeling melancholy. Well Erik,” Charles paused hoping Erik would fully introduce himself.

“Lehnsherr,” Erik said as he watched Charles lick his chapped red lips. “You do know that makes them more chapped right?”

“Yes I do know that,” the smaller man smiled. “Erik Lehnsherr, oh aren’t you that columnist? I’ve read your work in the New Yorker, Time magazine, you really have a knack for painting a picture of what you’re seeing.” He placed his hand on Erik’s knee.

“Thank you. I like to write so that the person really feels like they are right there with me.” Erik smiled.

“Well it’s a pity you’re moving seeing as we’re new neighbors I’d love to get to know one of my favorite writers better. I’ve just moved here from Westchester, I’m a pediatric surgeon and I decided it was time for a change so I left Westchester Medical Center for a position at NewYork-Presbyterian.”

A car suddenly came skidding off the street and into the park headed right for the bench they were sitting on. Erik lifted his hand and the car came to a complete stop in front of him, Charles’ eyes widened, he’d never met someone with such an amazing mutation. The man stumbling out of the car brought Charles back to reality.

“How? How did that happen?” The man had a gash on his forehead and stumbled towards Charles and Erik.

Charles looked around, they were the only people in the park but he could see people coming out of their houses. “Erik use your power to lift the emergency break, I’ll handle him.”

Erik stared at Charles seemingly in shock. “Now,” the smaller man yelled as he placed two fingers to his temple.

“You were skidding out of control and heading for the bench we were sitting on when you realized the only thing to do was pull the emergency break.” Charles said to the injured man.

“The ambulance should be here any minute,” a man came running over to the group, “I heard the screeching tires and looked out my window as I called 9-1-1. It’s a miracle you two were okay.”

About an hour later, having given the police their statements, Charles and Erik walked out of the park in silence.

“We,” Charles started to say.

“That,” Erik said at the same time.

“You first” they said at the same time and laughed.

“I’ll go first,” Erik said, Charles smiled and nodded. “That was amazing, you were amazing! I’ve never met a telepath before.”

“Yes, well, I can’t speak for all telepaths but I find when people find out about my gift they get nervous around me. I have gotten really good at not accidentally reading people’s minds, but people tend to be anxious nonetheless.”

“Well, I trust you. Do you want to get coffee or something to eat?”

“I’d love it. Why don’t we stop in Cool Beans, it’s right down the block from my new house.” Charles smiled lighting up his eyes.

“Perfect, I could go for a latte and an organic, gluten free, cinnamon muffin.” Erik felt so at ease with Charles he didn’t want to stop talking to him.

“I think Melb wants us to leave,” Charles said to a laughing Erik. He couldn’t blame her they were the only two people left and the snow was starting to pile up.

“Melb,” Erik called out as he walked over handing her their dishes.

“Yes,” she perked up hoping they would finally leave and she cold close up early.

“Before we leave, I must ask you, how did you get your unique name? Is it your given name? A nickname?”

“My mom was a huge Spice Girl’s fan and Mel B was her favorite. She went into labor with me while she was watching Spice World and refused to go to the hospital until the movie was over.” She said as blandly as you would imagine someone who that likely repeated the same story for the last 15 years would say.

“That’s amazing,” Charles said walking over and hanging Erik his coat. “Well, we’re off, have a wonderful evening and get home safe.” He added as he put a twenty in the tip jar.

“Thank you! You too,” she beamed as she walked them out and changed the sign from open to closed.

“Well, I guess I should head home,” Erik said with a hint of sadness in his voice, he hadn’t really connected with anyone like this in ages.

“I’m right up the block, if you want to keep talking,” Charles said pointing up the block.

“Sure, way not. I’ve got nowhere else to be.”

“Great, right this way,” the telepath lit up and lead the way to his home.

They walked the short distance in silence, both suddenly extremely nervous.

“This is it,” Charles said as they stood in front of his two story yellow house complete with white picket fence.

Suddenly Erik saw himself there with Charles celebrating Chanukah and Christmas, each other’s birthday, maybe even with a few kids running around and he always liked the idea of a pet, maybe a dog and a cat.

“Coming?” Charles asked as he opened the door.

“When the first snow falls.” Erik mumbled.

“What?” Charles asked with a tilt of the head.

“This is going to sound crazy so hear me out,” Erik’s eyes lit up Charles nodded and Erik continued. “Twenty years ago an oracle told me I would meet my soulmate when the first snow fell. Over the past twenty years I’ve had relationship after relationship fail, and tonight I was sure I wouldn’t meet my soulmate. I promised myself that after the first snow of the season I would get in my car and head west. But then I met you and we’ve been taking and it just feels so right. I’ve never felt this way about anyone. Charles I think you’re my soulmate.” Erik said in so fast he wasn’t even sure Charles could understand everything he said.

As he stood there waiting for Charles to reply Erik looked into Charles beautiful blue eyes and then to his perfect red lips and could not stop thinking about kissing him. Suddenly he felt those lips pressed against his own, he tilted his head as let his tongue dance in Charles’ mouth. After what felt like a lifetime and near seconds at the same time Charles broke the kiss, he took a deep breath before speaking.

“I feel it to Erik, I think you’re my soulmate.”

Erik, he felt like his heart could jump out of his chest.

“Now, welcome home, I’ve been waiting for you,” Charles said as he opened the door.

Erik took Charles’ hand and crossed the threshold, he knew he had met his soulmate and he never wanted to let go.

 

 

 


End file.
